


All I Wanted Was You

by allythecatx



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, I'm sorry for I have sinned, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except I'm not sorry, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/pseuds/allythecatx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t add a -kun to my name. Just Sousuke is fine.”</p>
<p>Makoto’s confused face lit up and he smiled sweetly at Sousuke.</p>
<p>“Yeah okay! Then you can just call me Makoto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy my sin. ~
> 
> Side note it took me forever to finish this so I hope it doesn't suck haha

“Don’t add a -kun to my name. Just Sousuke is fine.”

Makoto’s confused face lit up and he smiled sweetly at Sousuke.

“Yeah okay! Then you can just call me Makoto.”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes a bit at the young man opposite him. Makoto wouldn’t stop smiling at him, and it was ticking him off for some reason. He cleared his throat and said in a low voice, “Makoto. If you don’t stop smiling at me, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

Makoto’s eyes widened and his smile faltered. He cocked his head at Sousuke and said in a very confused tone of voice, “Stop yourself? What do you mean, Sousuke?”

God dammit he looked like a fucking puppy, with his head to the side and his wide eyes, and Sousuke couldn’t hold back any longer. It’d been too long, and now that he’d finally gotten the courage to talk to Makoto, well the other boy was having a more profound effect on him than he’d thought. He just couldn’t wait any longer.

Sousuke glanced around them and noticed that everyone else had gone to do something else at the festival. He turned his attention back to Makoto and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Makoto, I need you. Now. I’ve waited a long time for this and I can’t wait any longer, especially with you staring at me like that. I would like to fuck you into next week.”

Makoto gasped and his body tensed up. He pulled back in surprise to stare at Sousuke, who noticed that the younger, brown haired boy’s face had gone red and he was trembling. Oh shit, had he just screwed this all up? 

Sousuke saw a lot of feelings cross Makoto’s face, like confusion and anger, and he’d even thought he’d seen desire in the brown haired man’s face. Ultimately Makoto’s face settled on confusion and he cocked his head again at Sousuke and said, “Sousuke…? I-I don’t understand… Where did this come from? I-I, uhm, I don’t know…” Makoto turned his face away from Sousuke, blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Fuck, he looked so hot right now and that was the last straw for Sousuke. He grabbed Makoto’s hand and started pulling him in the direction of his dorm.

“W-Wait, Sousuke, where are we going?!” Makoto said from behind Sousuke, tripping over his feet in order to keep up with the boy ahead of him. 

“We’re going to my dorm. I told you, I need you now. I’ve wanted this for a long time now and I can’t wait any longer. Is that… okay?”

Sousuke heard Makoto utter a small “yes it’s okay” from behind him, and he didn’t seem to be trying to stop him either, so he took that as encouragement to pick up his pace. They arrived at his dorm in no time. Sousuke unlocked his door and pulled Makoto inside. He turned to shut and lock the door behind him and turned again to face the other boy in his room. 

Makoto looked really nervous, and he was fidgeting. Sousuke started walking toward him and Makoto started backing up, until his legs hit the edge of the bunk bed. 

“Hey, w-wait a second, okay? I’m still confused as to what’s going on and well, I-I…”

“Makoto what is it? Do you not want this from me? I’ve seen the way you glance at me out of the corner of your eye, stared at me when you thought I wasn’t looking. I thought you wanted this too.”

“It’s not that I don’t want this, it’s just, well dammit we’re both guys! This is weird! Our friends will think it’s weird! Haru’s probably already looking for me, wondering where I went…”

Sousuke moved his arms up onto either side of Makoto, leaning his weight against the top bunk. He met the brown haired boy’s eyes slightly beneath his and said, “Yeah, and Rin’s probably looking for me. They’ll be fine. More importantly, shall I continue?”

“Y-Yeah… Continue. Because honestly, you’re, um, kind of right. I’ve wanted you too. I just thought it was too weird, cause we’re both guys, ya know, I-” Makoto would not stop rambling; it was driving Sousuke insane. 

Sousuke gripped Makoto’s chin between his fingers and practically growled at him, “For the love of god Makoto, if you don’t stop talking I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard you’ll choke.”

That promptly shut Makoto up. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes became hooded as he said in a low husky voice to Sousuke, “Maybe I want you to do that to me.” 

Sousuke sucked in a quick breath, his eyes widening slightly. He briefly massaged the other boy’s chin before stepping back slightly, giving Makoto some space. Not breaking eye contact with the brown haired boy, Sousuke started hurriedly undoing his pants. But god dammit he was so flustered; he couldn’t even get his button undone right.

Makoto stepped forward, removing his weight from the bunk bed. He nervously inched up to Sousuke and kneeled, his face level with the taller boy’s crotch.

“L-let me do it, okay?” He said to the other boy, lifting his shaking hands up and moving Sousuke’s away from the stubborn button. Makoto deftly undid the dark haired boy’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. His breath stopped and his movements halted upon seeing the outline of the impressive, semi-hard length in Sousuke’s tight gray boxers. God, what did he do now? This was the first time Makoto was ever in a situation like this, and he felt panic creeping up on him. 

Thankfully Sousuke noticed that Makoto seemed to be at a loss because he placed his hand on the side of the brunet’s face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“No, Sousuke, it’s okay. I want to.” Makoto said, leaning into the taller boy’s touch, smiling softly. 

Confidence regained, Makoto ran his fingers along the hem of Sousuke’s boxers before he slipped his hands inside the tight fabric and slowly pulled them down. Sousuke let out a low groan as his cock was freed from the restricting cotton and gasped loudly when he felt the first tentative touches from Makoto’s long fingers. 

Makoto gripped the base of Sousuke’s dick softly in his hand as he slowly started licking the head. The taller boy gripped the back of Makoto’s head by the hair as the boy below him cautiously took him into his mouth, suckling lightly. 

Sousuke hissed and tensed up at the first lick, trying not to fuck himself down the brunet’s throat too fast. He knew he had to be patient and wait for Makoto to get comfortable. He didn’t want to ruin the progress he’d made with the green eyed boy. 

Makoto moaned at Sousuke’s taste and, feeling brave, started taking more and more of him into his mouth until he could feel him at the back of his throat. He could hear Sousuke above him taking fast and shallow breaths. He flicked his eyes up to the taller boy’s and saw him staring intensely at him, still breathing fast. 

Moaning again, Makoto started to move, letting the hard cock between his lips slide in and out of his hot mouth. Sousuke let out an almost guttural moan, using all the self control he had in order not to shove Makoto back down to the base of his dick. 

Sousuke nearly choked when Makoto started moving faster and hollowing out his cheeks. He could feel a warm pleasure start to build in his lower half and before he could think rationally, he was gripping the back of Makoto’s head with both his hands and fucking into his mouth. 

Settling on a rapid pace, Sousuke fucked himself into the back of Makoto’s throat, growling like an animal as Makoto adjusted his position so he could take Sousuke’s cock without gagging. Makoto moaned loudly around the hard length in his mouth, reaching down to palm at his aching cock, still trapped in his jeans. 

“Ma- ahhh… Makoto… Your mouth feels so fucking good.” Sousuke moaned, the feeling of pleasure in his lower half building immensely and threatening to explode. He really didn’t want Makoto to stop, but he also didn’t want to cum just yet. 

Sousuke stilled his movements and removed his leaking member from Makoto’s mouth. He pulled Makoto up to his feet and kissed him roughly, forcing the shorter boy’s mouth open as he slid his tongue inside to explore the wet cavity with earnest. Makoto whimpered into Sousuke’s mouth as the slightly taller boy dragged him backwards, towards a large, leather, rolling desk chair. Sousuke sat down in the chair and looked up at Makoto, stroking himself a few times.

“I’m not going to last much longer Makoto. I have some lube and condoms in the top drawer of my dresser, grab them quick.”

Makoto searched the aforementioned drawer and pulled out a new box of condoms and an unused bottle of lube. He handed the items to Sousuke who, wasting no time, used his teeth to pop open the bottle of lube while simultaneously ripping the box of condoms open. Sousuke motioned at Makoto to come back over and stand between his open legs, pants still pushed down to his knees, painfully hard dick straining towards his stomach. He pulled Makoto in even closer by his hips and lifted the brunet’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it in a corner. Turning back to the half naked body in front of him, Sousuke ran his hands up and down Makoto’s toned stomach and reveled in how smooth his skin was. 

“Fuck, I’ve waited so long for this Makoto.”

Sousuke pulled the still standing brunet down onto his lap, purposefully making sure his hard cock dragged against Makoto’s leaking member as he settled onto the dark haired boy’s thighs. 

“I’m going to prep you okay? Let me know if something doesn’t feel good alrigh-”

“God, Sousuke, please hurry. You’re not the only one that’s not going to last much longer; I promise I’ll be alright.”

Makoto wriggled impatiently on top of Sousuke, which only succeeded in both of them groaning as their cocks continuously rubbed against each other. God, Makoto didn’t think he’d ever felt something this amazing before, but he needed more friction pronto or else he was going to go insane. 

Sousuke, sensing Makoto’s urgency along with his own, quickly poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He reached behind the brunet’s back, his wet fingers easily finding Makoto’s entrance. He lightly traced a finger around the rim, causing the boy on top of him to hiss and tighten his grip on Sousuke’s shoulders. 

Sticking his ass out more so Sousuke had easier access, Makoto groaned and buried his face into the dark haired boy’s neck as he felt a cold finger slip into him. Sousuke moved his finger in and out of the brunet at a generous pace, stroking along his walls and eliciting the most lewd sounds from the shivering boy atop him.

“Another,” Makoto pleaded in a breathy voice, “I can take it, Sousuke. Please.”

Adding another finger, Sousuke steadily began to stretch Makoto open. He scissored his fingers inside the tight heat, causing Makoto to gasp loudly. Sousuke took that as a good sign, so he added a third finger. He moved all three fingers in and out until he deemed Makoto stretched open enough. Reaching to the side, Sousuke grabbed a foil packet and ripped it open with his teeth, rolling the condom on his length with his free hand. 

Sousuke removed his fingers from Makoto’s ass, who groaned at the sudden loss. The brunet held his breath though when he felt Sousuke line up his hard cock at his stretched entrance. The dark haired boy rubbed his dick against Makoto’s entrance in small circles, but stopped before he pushed himself inside. 

“Are you ready?” Sousuke asked the brunet. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Makoto, so he just really had to make sure.

Only after Makoto assured Sousuke that he was completely ready did he finally, slowly push himself all the way into into the brunet’s heat. He threw his head back and groaned at the tightness surrounding his cock. He placed his hands on Makoto’s hips and waited for the brunet to become accustomed to the intrusion before moving. Sousuke knew Makoto was ready when he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth on Sousuke’s lap, both of them moaning at the incredible feeling. 

“Sousuke. Please move, I need you to move.” Makoto whispered into Sousuke’s ear, still rocking his hips back and forth. 

Taking charge, Sousuke clenched Makoto’s hips harder and lifted the brunet up slightly. He slowly began to move his cock in and out of Makoto’s ass, steadily picking up speed. Makoto jolted and cried out in pleasure as Sousuke lightly brushed against his prostate. The desk chair they were seated in began moving around as their movements became more frenzied. 

Instead of gripping Sousuke’s shoulders, Makoto moved his hands to the desk behind them and held on tight, using it as leverage so he could fuck himself back onto Sousuke’s cock in time with his thrusts. With this new angle, Sousuke was hitting Makoto’s prostate with every thrust. 

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Makoto’s vision went white as he came untouched, his cum shooting out onto Sousuke’s chest. The taller boy gasped loud as Makoto clenched around him tighter, his rhythm becoming more erratic as he continued to fuck the brunet through his orgasm. Sousuke came himself shortly after Makoto had, grunting as he thrust his cock as deep as he could into the tight heat, shooting his load into the condom.

Nuzzling his face into Makoto’s neck, Sousuke pulled his softening dick out of the brunet and tied off the used condom, throwing it into the trashcan next to the desk. He kissed along Makoto’s jawline until he reached his mouth, giving him a quick little kiss. Makoto hummed, his face radiating happiness and content. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto said, wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy and looking into his eyes, “that was amazing. _You_ were amazing. I’m sorry I had any doubts about you, or this.”

Sousuke, brought his hand up to cup Makoto’s cheek, the latter happily leaning into the touch. “You’re the amazing one, Makoto.”

They both leaned in to kiss again, but were interrupted by the door opening. They had been so engrossed in each other they hadn’t heard the door being unlocked. Rin walks into his shared room with Sousuke.

“Sou, have you seen Mak- oh my god, my eyes, _my eyes!_ ,” Rin cried out, slapping his hand over his eyes. “Why are you both naked?! Oh my god, did you have sex?!?”

Sousuke and Makoto had both jumped up from the chair when Rin had walked in and hurried to cover themselves. Rin peaked out from behind his hand and asked, “Is it safe to look now?”

Chuckling lightly, Sousuke ran his hand through his hair and said, “Yeah Rin, it’s safe to look. We’re covered.”

“I’m so sorry you had to see that Rin, honestly.” Makoto said, his face turning beet red with embarrassment. 

Rin, having deemed it safe to remove his hand, smiled slyly at the two. “It’s okay, although my eyes still kind of burn. Hah, I didn’t know you two were a thing. But damn Sousuke, warn a guy would you? You both just disappeared from the fair. Me, Haru, and the others have been looking for you both. And here, you’re having sex with each other on-- wait a second, that’s my desk!” 

Makoto doubled over in laughter as Sousuke grinned unapologetically at Rin. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize it was your desk, I thought it was mine.”

Rin glared at the two, not believing his roommate for a second. “Yeah right, my ass you didn’t know it was my desk, you knew, you piece of shit.”

Sousuke laughed loudly as he put an arm around a blushing Makoto’s waist.

“Yeah you’re right, I knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
